


Sentimientos Mundanos

by ElCadejos



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElCadejos/pseuds/ElCadejos
Summary: Entre el deber y la lealtad, se esconden sentimientos mundanos.





	

Sus pisadas resonaban por todo el pasillo. El techo tan alto sólo amplificaba el sonido, al punto que bien hubiera parecido como si una enorme bestia, y no él, caminara por ahí. No había luna esa noche, así que todo se veía más oscuro de lo normal... o tal vez eso lo causaban la presencia de los guerreros oscuros y no la falta de un astro celeste a la vista. Las gárgolas parecían moverse, las armaduras rechinaban sin necesidad y las velas se encendían y apagaban por voluntad propia. Si el viejo Castillo Heinstein no estaba embrujado antes, lo estaba ahora.

Radamanthys se detuvo un momento al escuchar pasos que no eran los propios y cuando se volteó, encontró la lastimera figura de Zeros sobre el suelo, como se le hacía costumbre. -Amo Radamanthys...-

-¿Qué quieres?- escupió el otro, claramente impaciente.

El remedo de hombre dejó escapar una risilla. -Sólo le confirmo que su audiencia ha sido aceptada-

-Bien- dijo el Juez y sin más retomó su camino. Él ya sabía que había sido aprobada, pues ella misma le había hecho llegar la confirmación por medio de su cosmos, pero bueno, no se puede esperar que un guerrero de tan baja categoría como lo era Zeros se hubiera percatado de ello. Las ventanas dejaban entrever el titileo de las estrellas sobre la inmensidad del cielo y el rubio no pudo evitar apretar el puño. Los Santos de Athena eran protegidos por esas estrellas... pero no por mucho. A los Espectros los protegían 108 criaturas a las que la humanidad había temido por siglos y no había hombre sobre la tierra que no le hubiera temido a al menos una.

Pero no venía al caso. Él no había solicitado la audiencia para eso, sino para algo más importante, algo que le carcomía su interior. Algo que, fiel a sus principios, iba a enfrentar de frente, pues no existía otra manera. Pudo escuchar las palabras de Minos resonando en su cabeza. " _Si lo vas a hacer, es problema tuyo. A mí me da lo mismo y me interesa poco o nada el resultado de la cruzada por lo que te queda de humanidad, Radamanthys..._ " le había dicho con la sonrisa insolente que era característica del Juez noruego. " _Sin embargo, te hago el recordatorio de que su posición y la tuya, aunque cercanas, no son iguales. No lo olvides..._ "

El rubio frunció el cejo ante el recuerdo y el recordatorio. Como si fuera a obviar algo tan importante. Estúpido Minos, sólo porque tuviera un furioso deseo en su interior no quería decir que se había vuelto imbécil. Con causa o sin ella, aplastó el peto de una armadura vacía cercana de un sólo puñetazo. No se detuvo a considerar que ante su situación, le podía pasar algo muy similar.

Finalmente frente a las grandes puertas de olmo, tocó con suavidad y se aclaró la garganta. -Juez del Infierno, Divina Estrella Fiera, Radamanthys de Wyvern-

-Entra- autorizó una voz en la estancia.

Al dar unos pasos dentro de ella, el rubio clavó una rodilla en el suelo. -Señorita Pandora-

-Radamanthys- fue su seco saludo. Tocaba el arpa sin inmutarse, como si la intervención del otro no fuera más que un sonido de fondo. Las puertas crujieron al cerrarse y al instante, eran sólo ellos dos. Hubo un silencio entre ellos, puesto que el aludido no se atrevía a hablar a menos que le dirigieran la palabra. -¿A qué has venido, Wyvern?-

Una intensa mirada ambarina se clavó en la nívea piel germana, para luego recorrer su cabello violáceo hasta el suelo y subir por el arpa dorada que yacía al lado de la mujer. Se quitó el casco y lo dejó a un lado. -Vengo a comunicarle mis sentimientos mundanos-

Pandora Heinstein arrugó un poco su rostro, sin abrir sus ojos. -¿Sentimientos mundanos?-

El Juez siguió mirándola de manera estoica. -Así es. Siento por usted una pasión que creí había muerto con el resto de mi ser mortal. A lo mejor es inmortal y reiterativo, y por ello ha superado hasta el poder del Emperador Oscuro-

La mujer no dijo nada, pero ya no tocó más. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa burlona. -¿Oh? ¿Crees que lo que sientes viene de vidas anteriores, acaso?-

-Es posible, no tengo pruebas- respondió él en ningún tono en particular. -Simplemente dejo claro que el sentir algo así es para mí un hecho extraño, pues consideraba que mi despertar como Espectro había dejado atrás todo rastro de humanidad-

-Ridículo- dijo Pandora el ponerse de pie y dar unos pasos hacia él. Caminaba a su alrededor mientras hablaba. -Tu cuerpo no es sólo un recipiente del alma de uno de los poderosos Espectros, iluso. Sigue siendo el contenedor de todo aquello que has vivido hasta ahora. Toda tu mortalidad sigue ahí en algún lado, como muestra de lo que has aprendido al ser un ser inferior-

Radamanthys torció los labios en una pequeña sonrisa. -Ciertamente. Como siempre, tiene usted la razón-

La mujer se detuvo frente a él y Radamanthys elevó la vista para apreciar el rostro que siempre había admirado en silencio. -Ejecutar la voluntad del Emperador Oscuro no nos hace máquinas, Radamanthys, sólo fieles servidores-

El otro se sintió ligeramente sorprendido al verla hincarse y cerró los ojos con algo de confort cuando sintió como ella pasaba su mano por los rubios cabellos. Sin embargo, los abrió de pronto cuando sintió los finos labios de Pandora besar su mejilla. -Yo también tengo sentimientos mundanos- le susurró. El Juez fijó sus ojos en los violeta de ella y pudo ver que no mentía. Se atrevió a tomar su cintura y devolver el beso, pero no en la mejilla, sino en los labios.

Pandora respondió a la acción y dejó escapar un leve suspiro una vez se separaron. Radamanthys se puso de pie y le ayudó a la fémina a hacer lo mismo. -¿Y qué será de este par de fieles servidores con sentimientos mundanos?-

La mujer levantó la mano en un gesto autoritario. -No seas ignorante. Primero somos fieles servidores. Si hay tiempo, **y sólo si lo hay** , podremos pensar en nuestros sentimientos mundanos-

Seguidamente, le dio un último beso en los labios al hombre frente así y luego retomó su lugar al lado del arpa. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a tocar, al tiempo en que las puertas de olmo se abrieron de par en par. -Ve a cumplir con tus deberes, Wyvern Radamanthys, y sólo cuando hayas terminado, podrás solicitar otra audiencia-

-Así será, señorita Pandora- dijo él, colocándose el casco y haciendo una ligera reverencia. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida, no sin antes dejar que su cosmos le susurrara algo al de ella antes de partir. " _Pero no olvide que usted es mi líder, y si fuera su deseo que interrumpa mis deberes para venir a una audiencia, así lo haré._ "

" _Insolente_ " fue todo lo que recibió, pero el hecho de que no viniera acompañado de una descarga eléctrica le hizo sonreír un poco.

O mucho.


End file.
